


Clandestine

by lemondriz



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love Hotels, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondriz/pseuds/lemondriz
Summary: The off white walls and pale blue sheets surrounding them, calming music floating above, Jaehwan's musky scent wafting through his senses, the both of them in no rush to go anywhere; it felt all too perfect to be real.





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be roughly based off of Halsey's song 'Is There Somewhere' but it didn't go the entirely angsty route, so yay for positivity! 
> 
> You can reach out to me on my Twitter @chabeannie if you'd like to chat!
> 
> Also, of course, happy Jaehwan day!

"Skip, skip, skip, reverse, reverse, skip, draw four, Uno! Colour changes to red!" Jaehwan prattles off with glee and ends the game with a flourish of his hand, placing a red-coloured three down on the pile. 

Taekwoon just watches silently, his sixteen or so cards that he'd acquired during the game falling out of his hand as his body vibrates in muted laughter. 

Jaehwan shrieks in victory, jumping off the bed and turning up the volume of the portable speaker, proceeding to shamelessly shake his butt all around the hotel room. 

Taekwoon thinks there's something odd, yet simultaneously sexy about Jaehwan exaggeratedly twerking to Sunmi's "Heroine" in nothing but mismatched socks and Taekwoon's humungous pale grey sweater. The collar slips off of one shoulder as he moves up and down, exposing pinkish skin flushed with sweat. 

Taekwoon continues to giggle, leaning over to decrease the temperature of the room. His bathrobe has been clinging to him like a second skin for an hour now, and Jaehwan's been sweating like no one's business.

Jaehwan ends his unsolicited performance with a not-so-graceful slut drop and comes crawling back to bed with a pout on his face. 

"It looks so much easier when Hakyeon hyung does it. My days are numbered, and by the looks of it, so are my knees," he whines, snuggling into Taekwoon's neck. Taekwoon hums in silent empathy, picking up the strewn cards and placing them back in the box. 

A peaceful silence creeps up between them. Taekwoon packs away the cards neatly while Jaehwan fiddles with his phone. Within seconds, a soft, familiar melody fills the air and Taekwoon's own voice comes crooning after. 

Taekwoon chokes out a laugh and throws a pillow at Jaehwan, who expertly dodges while singing along obnoxiously. Before he realizes what's going on, Taekwoon is hauled up by his waist and Jaehwan sends both of them catapulting into the pillows. 

Taekwoon feels his face blush a bright red, and rushes to hide his face in the crook of Jaehwan's neck as the other holds him close, caressing the silky black strands as he sings with a smile on his face. 

"Just keep it on your own beat and play, no more hiding, no more shading, let it free~~" 

Taekwoon's face comes peeking out after much embarrassment, gently resting on Jaehwan's chest which dully vibrates as he continues to sing. He closes his eyes and takes a deep, contented breath, relishing in their closeness and the dips and curls of Jaehwan's voice.

It hadn't been easy, planning this getaway. Despite being in the same group, they were both subject to contrasting solo schedules, hardly ever seeing each other during the day. While incredibly fulfilling and amazing, they, as well as the other members, could sense the growing distance amongst all of them. 

"Life is going to take us all in different directions, and that's okay. What's important is that we're there for each other, through all of it, and once we come back, we come back stronger than ever." 

Hakyeon had uttered these words a week before he'd enlisted, and they kept ringing in Taekwoon's head long after. He gnaws at his lip, fingers curling into Jaehwan's sweater, mind racing at a billion miles an hour. 

"Hyung, hyung, hyung? Pabo hyuuuuung?" Jaehwan calls out, bending down to get his attention. He leans forward to peck his nose, and Taekwoon shivers. 

"Huh? Uhhh, what?" he asks, dazed. 

Jaehwan just snickers and kisses his nose again, before settling back. "I was asking what kind of take-out my pabo hyung wanted. I'm starving."

"Oh" he whispers in reply. The song playing in the background has changed, and Taekwoon figures Jaehwan has put on his night-time playlist that they often fall asleep together to. 

"Soup. Baechu-doenjangguk." Taekwoon mutters after a few seconds of deliberating. 

Jaehwan gives him a look of disgust. "Really? It's our day off and you order soup? I'm getting a damn hamburger." 

Taekwoon giggles, "This body won't maintain itself." 

"Eh? What body? Let me see?" he drops his phone and makes to grab at the loose belt of Taekwoon's bathrobe. 

Taekwoon instinctively reaches out to stop his hands, and his knees buckle involuntarily when he tries to knock them away. 

"Hyuuuuuuuung" Jaehwan starts what he does best: whining. 

"When you said you were starving, I thought you meant for food." he wheezes out, out of breath already from both intense laughter and exertion. 

"Both, Taekwoonie hyung. Always both." Jaehwan says coyly, then pulls his arms back and goes back to his initial position, picking up his phone and scrolling through food apps as if nothing happened. 

Taekwoon goes back to snuggling him, completely content to just lie like this with no interruptions. The off white walls and pale blue sheets surrounding them, calming music floating above, Jaehwan's musky scent wafting through his senses, the both of them in no rush to go anywhere. It felt all too perfect. 

"Hyung, do you want anything else? I'm ordering your soup." Jaehwan murmurs.

"No, thank you."

Jaehwan grunts in acknowledgement, tapping away for a few minutes before throwing it across the bed and sinking lower into the pillows. 

"I just wanna stay like this forever and never have to leave this room" he murmurs, lips tickling Taekwoon's hair, sending shivers running down Taekwoon's spine. 

"Same" he breathes back. How he wishes it were possible. 

Admittedly, they couldn't complain much. VIXX were now relatively senior in the idol industry, which meant that they didn't have to go all out with promotions or spend sleepless night after night worrying about how they appeared on national TV. 

However, it didn't mean that life was all sunshine and rainbows either. They both were aware of the implications if anyone ever found out about their relationships, and they would never, ever, even dream of compromising VIXX's reputation. They'd all not worked hard for years and years just to have it come crashing down because of one rogue Dispatch article. 

The members knew and were incredibly supportive, and after careful deliberation, they informed their company as well. It was done knowing that things would work more or less in their favour. VIXX was key in bringing the most revenue for Jellyfish; without them, there would be a huge setback. Taekwoon and Jaehwan, however, understood that this allowance would come with compromise, and were forced to take zero chances when it came to the privacy of their relationship. They'd grown up seeing other idol groups come under fire for so much as talking to someone or getting married or kissing someone of the opposite sex for a staged drama on TV; the consequences were something they didn't need telling twice about, especially for a couple of the same sex.

That didn't mean that it didn't royally suck, unfortunately. 

Jaehwan rummages around the side-table, and Taekwoon makes disapproving sounds when his chest moves up from under his comfortably placed head. He automatically moves up too, leaning on Jaehwan's shoulder with his eyes closed, hearing ruffling sounds and the quick clicks of a lighter. 

Taekwoon blearily opens his eyes a bit, watching in fascination as Jaehwan lights up the joint and takes a long, deep drag, his lips perfectly plump and pink as the smoke intermingles with the air. 

He can't believe, for the nth time, how beautiful Jaehwan looks, lying there in his giant sweater, face void of makeup or blemishes. His side profile is striking, his eyebrows perfectly shaped, his long nose curved majestically. 

Jaehwan takes a few more puffs, nudging Taekwoon with a soft push as he hands him the joint. It takes a few moments for Taekwoon to break out of his reverie, eventually leaning up against the headboard as he takes it, shoulders bumping lightly. 

Jaehwan turns to look at him, a similar look of fascination gracing his features. 

"You seem out of it, hyung. What's on your mind?" he asks slowly, softly, fingers coming up to play with his ear. 

Taekwoon reaches across him to ash the end of the joint, then leans back and sighs, closing his eyes momentarily as he inhales the vapours, relishing in the slight burning sensation in his lungs and the gentle touches of Jaehwan's fingertips. 

"Fuck" he curses softly as he exhales. He opens his eyes and looks at Jaehwan, eyes carefully trained on each other as he takes another drag. 

Jaehwan just keeps looking at him and Taekwoon realises that he's waiting for an answer, a legitimate one.

He hands over the joint quietly, drawing out the silence for as long as possible. He blinks a couple of times, mouth suddenly dry. 

"I... I don't know" he lets out lamely. 

Jaehwan almost chokes on the joint in laughter. Taekwoon watches the end of it burn bright orange when Jaehwan recovers. 

"Honestly, I don't know. Just thinking about anything and everything" he murmurs.

"Well, you know what I'm thinking of?" Jaehwan pipes up. "My hamburger. With extra cheese. Do you know why I asked for extra cheese?"

Taekwoon smiles, completely understanding what Jaehwan is doing. He bites his shoulder lightly as his weird way of saying 'thank you for trying to distract me from my confusing and depressing thoughts'.

"Because I'm cheesy as hell, and you can't live without the cheese in real life now?" he breathes out in between giggles. 

"Ughhhh" Jaehwan groans exaggeratedly. "Why are you like this, hyung? 23-year-old-you would have beaten you into a pulp if he would've heard that."

Taekwoon laughs, and once Jaehwan joins him, he cannot stop. Their bodies vibrate painfully, and Taekwoon leans forward to completely lean his down head on Jaehwan's stomach while Jaehwan leans across Taekwoon's arched back, somehow melding into one laughing, raucously loud mess.

After a good five minutes, they straighten themselves, choking back the remnants of laughter. 

Jaehwan moves to keep the joint back, but Taekwoon catches the movement and makes a kittenish noise. When he takes it, he sees that the end of it has burnt out. 

"Wait, let me," Jaehwan says. He leans forward, lighter in hand, and Taekwoon places the joint between his lips, suddenly completely still in wait. 

Jaehwan flicks it on, rushing to cover the flame with his hand, and they both watch as the end lights up once more. 

He waits for Taekwoon to take a drag, playing with his bathrobe belt lazily, a small pout on his face. 

Taekwoon, even through his steadily building high, knows that that can't mean anything good. 

"I don't think baechu-doenjangguk is gonna keep you satisfied if you keep going at this rate, you chimney" he says in mock disappointment, flipping the belt over and over. 

"That's why I'm going to eat your hamburger. What kind of dongsaeng doesn't give up his meal to keep his hyung happy?" 

A glint flashes in Jaehwan's eyes and he huffs, trying not to appear amused. 

"I was just thinking" he soldiers on stubbornly. "Maybe. Just maybe, you're gonna be hungry for something else..." he trails off suggestively. 

Taekwoon tries his best to not laugh out loud at his boyfriend's extremely obvious intentions. 

"Yeah, you're right" he whispers, ashing the joint and placing what's left of it on the side table. "I should probably call room service and ask for 2 more hamburgers." 

"Hyuuuuuuuung."

Taekwoon doesn't say anything, instead choosing to grab the arms that are still toying with his belt. Jaehwan jolts at the action and instinctively leans forward to stare into his face.

"What about you? I don't think one hamburger is going to be enough for you either, Jaehwannie." 

"I'll... I'll be fine." Jaehwan stutters, face flushing as Taekwoon tightens his grip on his arms. 

Taekwoon doesn't know when or how they got in this position, but they're both leaning forward, noses inches away from each other, Jaehwan squirming in place, cool air chilling their backs as the song changes once again, something low and sensual ringing in their ears. 

He inches in, gently brushing his nose against Jaehwan's and lets go of his hands, giving him free rein at last. 

In record speed, Jaehwan undoes Taekwoon's belt and slips his fingers inside, fire crackling at the fingertips as they rake over his bare torso. 

Taekwoon sucks in a breath at the light touches, and when Jaehwan finally bridges the gap between their lips, he almost cries in relief. 

They fall into rhythm immediately, coming together to create a synchronised harmony, not unlike the countless times they break into impromptu singing and match each other vocally without any warning. 

It's slow, unrushed and lazy, but at the same time, they kiss as if they've been deprived their whole lives. Jaehwan's fingers come up, brushing the robe aside to circle and tweak Taekwoon's nipples, who in turn whines and grips either side of his face to anchor himself. 

As they lick into each other, the faint taste of ashes, smoke and the red wine they'd had when they first got to their hotel room intermingle on their tongues. 

Taekwoon pulls apart for a few moments and just takes in the man sitting before him. His eyes rake over his flushed face, his lips swollen and red, his elfish ears that turn scarlet under the scrutiny. Jaehwan's shoulder is exposed yet again due to the loose sweater, and Taekwoon suddenly wants nothing more than to have his way with him wearing just that. 

"You're so beautiful" Jaehwan whispers, and Taekwoon looks down to see his body completely naked, save for the robe that almost hangs off his arms,

Jaehwan inches his hips backwards, lowering himself to rest on his elbows, and parts Taekwoon's legs to clutch at his dick that's curving near his stomach. 

They haven't had much time or privacy to ever do too much sexually. And Taekwoon swears that it's not a problem or something that has bothered him. Any time spent in Jaehwan's presence is valid and he treasures it greatly. 

But when Jaehwan places his plump lips on him and takes him in his mouth for the first time in weeks, Taekwoon swears he sees stars behind his eyelids.

It hadn't been all that easy to forget how good Jaehwan was at working his mouth over his length, to forget how wretchedly sexy he looked swallowing him whole, and Taekwoon knows that in this moment, that he's done for. 

His knuckles turn pale as he clutches at the sheets, breath coming out in quick pants as he tries to keep his volume low. 

Jaehwan opens his eyes and keeps them trained on him, assessing his reactions, his responses, watching the vein in Taekwoon's neck pop out as he sticks his tongue out and licks on the underside of his cock. 

Taekwoon finds himself faltering after a few minutes, sitting up on his knees and holding Jaehwan's head in place as he starts to fuck his mouth at a steady pace. Jaehwan lets out a small squeal of delight and keeps his mouth diligently open. 

When Taekwoon cums, it's with Jaehwan's name tumbling from his lips, and, much to their chagrin, the sound of knocking on their door. 

They both jump at the noise, Jaehwan swallowing in haste and getting up, pulling the sweater back in place and rushing for the door. Taekwoon scrambles to the headboard and sticks to it to stay out of vision, hurriedly tying up his bathrobe.

"Oh, fucking hell" Jaehwan swears loudly as he looks into the peep-hole, sounding more irritated than scared. 

Taekwoon barely breathes as Jaehwan takes the food parcels and thanks the delivery boy. When the door finally shuts, he slumps downward on to the pillows and sighs in relief. 

Jaehwan emerges, setting the food aside on the table, and proceeds to jump back on the bed, pinning Taekwoon down by his wrists. 

Taekwoon, though bone-tired, looks up at him with shining eyes. 

"I thought you were starving?"

"I am." 

"The food's right there, go get it."

"There's this pabo hyung who seems a bit more tasty, I don't know if you've heard of him. Tall, noodly, black hair, decently cute." 

Taekwoon scrunches his nose and makes to punch him, but he's held down too tightly. 

"Doesn't ring a bell" he bites back.

Jaehwan doesn't say anything in reply. The look in his eyes is so intense, and Taekwoon leans up to kiss him before he has the chance. 

Their teeth bump and lips move wildly, hands coming up to grip at each other in a haphazard frenzy. Taekwoon, sufficiently buzzed, feels everything tenfold, his boner already hardening under the robe. 

"Jaehwannie" Taekwoon gasps into his mouth. His lips still and he bends his head down as he pants. 

"Hyung, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Jaehwan panics, trying to get him to lift his head up. 

"As much as I want to continue, you were right. I'm starving, too," Taekwoon says, breathless with exhaustion and laughter. 

Jaehwan makes a deep, frustrated grunt; partly out of desire, partly out of amusement, which sends a whopping, tickling feeling in Taekwoon's abdomen.

Nevertheless, he straightens up and pulls Taekwoon with him, capturing his lips for a hazy, slow kiss. He kisses across his eyelids, across his cheeks, on his chin, and Taekwoon feels uncharacteristically warm and small and _loved._

As they sit on the couch and rummage through the packaging, Jaehwan speaks.

"Just for the record, I taste infinitely better than anything you'll ever eat."

"How would you know how you taste to other people?"

"... I choose not to answer that." 

"Jaehwan, what the fuck?"

"Hey! I was 14 and curious, it's completely normal!"

"The hell it isn't. Look who's the pabo now."

"Still you."

"Be quiet and pass me the napkin, brat."

"One napkin for pabo hyung coming right up."

They glare at each other in mock-indignation, which sends them on yet another five-minute laughter spree. 

The future is uncertain, the months ahead seem daunting, and it's so easy to feel like he's going through it alone. But as they lean on each other and laugh till tears run down their cheeks, Taekwoon knows that they'll be just fine.


End file.
